All Good Must End
Bathe And Train! Two weeks have passed since Amon and Nyx were hospitalized, and since Marx's invasion on the castle Mercurius. Within that time period, Amon and Nyx were often visited by their loved ones, including Masamune, Aph, Juno and a few others as well. Amon's leg appears to have healed to a good degree as well. He can walk, but only with crutches, and doesn't have to have a cast anymore. Remarkably enough, his bones seem to have healed faster than anticipated. Nyx herself was in better condition than before. Currently, Amon was being visited by Juno, his mother, and Aph, his wife, while Nyx had Masamune visit her. "Son! I have decided!" Juno proudly declared to Amon, standing triumphantly as if she won a fierce battle, wearing a red buisness suit with a black necktie, actually wearing clothes this time. "As celebration for your health getting better, I am going to take you and your friends to a hotspring!". It was silent after Juno's declaration, until Amon broke the silence "...Okay, first off, calm down. You sound like you're about to explode." He sounded both unamused and slightly irritated "Second, we don't even have a hotspring here. And travelling to the nearest town would be a waste of time.". "We do have a hotspring in Kaiser though." Nyx said, correcting Amon, much to his shock. Everyone glared at Nyx as a result, causing her to blush, feeling flustered "I-...I mean, we have one! It's not that far either, just outside the village walls. We put it up after alot of Guild mates asked for a place they can all collectively relax in after hard jobs." Nyx explained to everyone. "You do realize they just wanted to peek to the girl's baths, right?" Amon asked Nyx, raising his brow. "...Goddammit, I never thought of that." Nyx said, actually being surprised by that. Some time later, everyone gathered around at the village gates. All except Lamia, Lily and Circe, who everyone patiently waited while Masamune went to call them. Amon rested against the wall, keeping himself standing with two crutches, and grunting in frustration. "I'm gonna need to get used to this..." Amon said to himself. Using crutches was a bit difficult for him. He has yet to get used to them, or walk properly without needing someone to always be next him in case he trips. "Sup', peeps?" Suddenly, everyone, sans Aph and Amon, were startled by Lamia's sudden appearance "I heard we're gonna swim naked. S'that true?". "Somewhat." Amon replied, facing Lamia "What took you so long anyway? If I had known, you'd be rushing here with a goddamn camera." Amon said to Lamia, sounding impatient. "I did." Lamia pulled out a camera from under her lab coat. It was in perfect state, brand-new, and recently bought. It catches images using the lacrima within it, and then, with the use of paper, can imprint the images onto them perfectly. "This cost me like, what? 100? 130?" Lamia casually said, showing off the camera. Before Amon could react, he was glomped by a young woman, wearing a blue dress, with a matching long, flowy blue hair and red eyes "Papa!" It was Lily, accompanied by Circe who was tightly hugging her sister from behind. "P-...Pa-...?!" Amon had no words, he was trying to recollect himself after a woman lunged at him. A woman he never met no less. Or atleast didn't recognize. "Lily?! What...?!". "Look, Papa! I'm an adult like you!" Lily stepped back, for a Amon to fully view her. She seemed very happy and excited for this new body of hers "Does this mean you can tell me what Mama meant by virgin?". "No! Wait...Lamia!" Amon immediately redirected his gaze towards Lamia, who was replacing the apparant batteries of her camera. Lamia looked ar Amon upon being called "Hmm? Whassup, love of my house, and end of my sorrows?" Lamia spoke as if nothing abnormal or wrong was going on. "Why is my previously in the body of an 8 year old daughter now a 20-something year old woman? Did you make some kind of pill?!" Amon asked Lamia, for once being fazed by her antics. "Eh? Oh, I gave Lily an adult body." She was calm as ever. "Why?!" He wasn't. "Because, Amon, I believe it is time for our little girl to grow into a wom-..."." "Circe's body is the same.". "Okay, look, is it wrong to try out new designs?" Lamia retorted. Gesturing Lily and Circe to come towards her "Let's not waste time on this. I've been working on the same goddamn thing for a while. I'd rather not waste my time getting material I'll forever use.". "...Let's just go." Amon gave up on trying to make any sense of Lamia's actions. It was futile. Everyone walked together, being lead by Nyx and Masamune. They eventually reached a not very far off wooden building. It was quite large. Infact, it could probably be a hotel, along with a hotspring. It looked like it could fit around 100 people, and could be easily seen from outside the gates of the Kaiser village. "This is it." Masamune said, welcoming everyone as if they're guests "This is Kaiser's baths.". "...Amon, I wanna live here." Lamia blatantly said to Amon. "No." Amon replied almost instantly "How big is this place?". "Bigger than your hotel actually. Well, in room numbers, atleast." Nyx replied to Amon's questions "The outdoor bathes are also quite big. Should help you all relax.". "Woohoo! Time to get naked and wet!" Everyone was silent after Juno shouted in excitement. The silence broke when it became apparant she was going to undress without even getting inside the building. "Don't get naked yet! Dammit, mom! Learn some shame!" Amon shouted at his mother, who simply looked at him for a moment "...What?". "Do you miss bathing with mommy?" Nothing Amon would say can save him from such embarassment. It was only a few minutes before the group split into two seperate group, according to their gender. They each went into a changing room, one door away from the baths themselves. Amon only had Masamune accompanying him, since even Kiryu couldn't come, refusing to do so. "Wait, the baths are split to male and female?" Amon asked Masamune, while sitting down and taking off his shirt, neatly tidying it next to him. "...Yes." Masamune replied, already in a towel, and eyeing Amon for his question. "Why?". "I was in a hotspring once...shared it with a woman. It's a shame I ended up hating her." Amon said, finishing putting on a towel, but still keeping his bandages on his face, that even wrapped around his neck. "Who...was this woman, exactly?". "Her name was Nana. She...well, she started out nice actually." Amon said, scratching his left shoulder, revealing a barely visible wound that resemble a bullet wound "And she gave me this as a memento. Turns out she was hired to kill me for some money. Haven't seen the damn woman in...I think 13 years? Meh, it's been a while...". "I feel like you have more interesting stories to tell." Masamune said, gesturing Amon to follow him, openning the door to the baths. "Not really...Most of them involve something bad happening to me." Amon replied, as he walked into the hotspring. Upon entering, he felt the warmth of the hot air emanting from the bath's hot waters. The place was surprisingly large. Larger than the one he was in once "...Well, this looks nice.". Masamune clears his throat, catching Amon's attention "You might wanna take those off your face. It'll be less of a pain when they get wet." With that said, Masamune walked into the waters, relaxing against the corners of it. Meanwhile, on the other side, the women's bath, the others sat together, with Lamia having nearly all the women back away from her because she held a camera in her hand. "Ah, this is the beauty of life." Lamia said, but whether she was smiling or it was her scar, was unclear. "You gotta be kidding me..." Nyx said, trying to keep a distance from Lamia "This is sexual harassment!". "Face." Lamia said to Nyx, pointing at her own face with her index finger "Spot the fucks I give on my face." She said and returned to gazing at the nude bodies of women. The very little she could get since she made most women back away. Aph was next to her, pinching Lily's cheek, while smiling widely with joy "Lily-chaaaan~ You look so cute and mature at the same time~!" Aph said, though Lily didn't seem to mind her mother's pestering "And you developed so well in a span of just a few months! Or was it weeks? Or hours? Or minutes? Or seconds? Or...?". "Aph, play with Circe too." Lamia said, stopping Aph's train of thought. "'kay~!" Aph said, turning towards Circe and clapping her hands with Circe's. "Where is the man?" A monotone, and lifeless voice called out to Lamia. She turned around, seeing Jacqueline Hawthorne, or simply Jack, standing behind her, naked and without a towel covering her body "I am looking for him.". "Oh, you mean, Amon?" Lamia asked, not being bothered the least by Jack's presence. "Yes. Amon." Jack replied with as much emotion as before. "At the men's side. Just wait for him to finish." Lamia said, turning her head back to her intended targets. Jack stared at the wall to her left, which seperated the men and women's baths. "Hmph.". "I forgot how nice this place feels." Amon said, relaxing inside the hot waters, lying his back against the wall "I can just relax and not worry about anything to happen. Nothing. At all." Amon quickly looked around him, as if expecting something bad to happen. "I think you jinxed it enough." Masamune said "Just calm down. What's the worst that can happen? We're deep underground, in a location that no one is going to get to unless they decide to spend five hours digging. Even with Earth Magic, this place is protected by seals.". "Hmm? What'd you mean?" Amon asked Masamune, curious about these seals. "Our master, Caeser Kaiser III, has placed seals in a wide vicinity. They are meant to protect us from those uninvited. Unless a member of our guild willingly brings someone, they are not permitted." Masamune explained to Amon "It would even take hours or days just to get rid of a single seal without triggering it.". "Oh...How does that w-...?" Before Amon could properly finish, Jack landed behind him, crushing the floor and breaking it. She stood up, and blankly stared at Amon, who looked back at her, seeing her nude body, albeit somewhat concealed by the steam "...Oh god, not you.". "Is it raining women?!" A random man who saw Jack land near him shouted, shocked. "Hallelu-...!". "Shut up!" Amon silenced the other man before he could speak. He stood up, and walked out of the waters to Jack, showing the height difference between them, as she was around the same height as Lamia, but barely reached up to his neck "You could have atleast put a towel on...". "I came to talk to you." Jack said, not even minding the fact she is nude and surrounded by equally naked men. "Yeah, not here." Amon said, grabbing Jack's shoulder and turning her around, pushing her out of the baths, but he was notably limping from time to time, since his leg wasn't fully healed yet. He eventually pushed her into the male changing room, and tossed her the largest white shirt he could find and a pair of black pants. Jack wore them, but the shirt reached up to her ankles, making the pants rather pointless in covering her lower body "Now, can I speak?". "Yeah, sure, whatever. Let me just get my clothes too." Amon said, grabbing his clothes to put them on. "I am here to talk about helping you." Jack said, but stopped momentarily to await Amon's reaction, but upon realizing she isn't getting any, continued "I have noticed you seem to lack a proper fighting style, or proper training.". "I don't." Amon replied, almost immediately after Jack finished "My mom trained, and she'll continue to do so. I don't need you, of all people, to train me." Amon said, clearly still holding a grudge against Jack. "I am aware of my mistake. And I apologize once more. If I may do anything, then allow me to teach you a fighting style that can help you become stronger." Jack said, offering to help Amon, but her stoic expression and non-existent expression didn't help. "Give me one reason why?" Amon finished putting on his clothes, glaring at Jack. "I can defeat you." Jack said, plain and simple. Amon remained silent, not even bothering to say anything. He turned around grabbing his crutches, and walked towards Jack "No." Amon said, walking passed Jack and exiting. "Then let me show you something outside." Jack said, walking outside, following Amon and catching up to him easy. But, Masamune himself also followed the two, and soon, so did Lamia, while everyone else stayed inside. Lamia walked outside, wearing nothing but a towel as she stood next to Masamune who just exited "I knew something like this would happen." Lamia said, holding her camera upfront to catch everything that will happen "Amon hates Jack. So, I knew her wanting something from him can't end well.". "Why not stop them then?" Masamune asked Lamia, sounding concerned about what's about to happen. "Amon's a stubborn bastard. If I want him to stop, I'll need to tie him to the goddamn moon first." Lamia said "Now shut up and watch, this could be beneficial.". Amon and Jack walked a fair distance away from the bath house, but not too close to the village either, somewhere inbetween. Amon stopped, and turned to face Jack "What is it that you want?" Amon asked Jack, beginning to sound impatient. "Stand." Jack said, as if ordering him. "What? What do you mean?" Amon asked Jack, not knowing what she meant. Jack pointed at Amon's crutches, and he understood. She wanted him to stand without them "Are you crazy? No. It hurts like a bitch, and even my doctor said not to stand, otherwise it won't heal properly.". Suddenly, Amon almost fell, as he felt the absence of his left crutch. He quickly stepped on the ground with his left foot, feeling pain surging through his body ther moment it touched the ground. "Urgh...!" Amon quickly turned around, his eyes lit up with rage, as he saw Jack, standing behind him, and holding his missing crutch in her hand. "Stand." With a simple grip, Jack broke Amon's crutch, snapping it in half with utter ease. "...Alright then." Amon tossed his right crutch away, standing on both legs, even though it hurt. He put both his hands infront of him, in a defensive manner, taking a boxing stance. "Hmph." In an instant, Jack appeared infront of Amon, and targeted his stomach, which wasn't guarded very well by his arms. She delivered an open palm strike to his stomach, as a powerful shockwave erupted through Amon's body, and the ground itself cracked from the sheer pressure it caused. Jack took a step back, as Amon was recollecting himself from such an attack. He gripped his stomach, coughing as he glared at Jack "What did you...?". "Memetaa." Jack said "This is what I will teach you, if you accept my training.". "Memetaa...what the actual...?" Amon fell on his knees, feeling pain surging his body "My insides...it feels as if...". "As if I directly hit you? Luckily for you, I held back. You're already a patient in a hospital with a broken leg. I don't wish to kill you." Jack bluntly said, extending her hand to Amon "Memetaa requires great speed, and strength in order to pull off. And if used right, can kill even those behind an unbreakable armor. With this, let me make you stronger, as my apolo-...". Jack was cut short when Amon's left eye changed. It gained a black sclera, and red iris. Just like before. It caused even Jack to supposedly flinch. Even Lamia who watched from a distance, put her camera down and looked troubled. "I am not going to accept the help...!" Amon stopped gripping his stomach, apparantly no longer being fazed by it "...from someone like y-...!" Suddenly, Jack delivered two powerful strikes to Amon's body. One strike at his neck, specifically, his Adam's apple, and the other at his gut. The combined force of her speed enhanced by High Speed, and her skin being hard as steel thanks to her Steel Magic, knocked Amon out cold in an instant. Amon fell on his back, having fainted. Jack looked at her hand, and despite remaining stoic, her hand was shaking. "Hmm...". "Oi." Lamia called out to Jack, having reached her, and was still wearing a towel "I don't appreciate you knocking out my husband like that. But, thanks." Lamia said, as a barrier materialized under Amon, carrying him "It would've been worse if you hadn't." Lamia walked back to the village, leaving everyone else behind without saying a word "Tell everyone me and Amon went home early. He had a...stomach ache and a sore throat.". "Okay." Jack nodded, and walked back to the hotsprings, as Masamune was simply in awe of what just happenned, despite it being short. "Impressive...She uses High Speed to close gaps, and to strike hard with the added momentum...and that technique...Memetaa. I have never heard of it before." Masamune thought to himself, as Jack passed right by him, returning to the women's bath "...I suppose I'll ask her later.". All Evil Must Begin Amon suddenly woke up, startled. He rubbed his hand against his neck, remembering it was struck. Everything seemed okay, he felt no pain, not even in his leg. How long was he asleep? He got off bed, and looked around. Amon was in the hospital room again, but no one was here. "Goddammit, I have a massive headache right now..." Amon said, gripping his head in pain. "You're the one who decided to fight the woman." Gram said, putting the blame on Amon "If I were you, I'd a killed her before accepting any offers!". "Shut up..." Amon was too tired to deal with Gram right now "Beast, how long was I out?". "I'm just as lost as you.". "Dammit." Amon noticed he was shirtless, and grabbed the nearest white shirt he could find. He openned the door, and exited the room, barefoot, and with only a pair of black pants and a short sleeved, white shirt. "Hello? Anyone?" Amon walked through the halls of the hospital, looking around "I guess I'll head back to the hotel.". "No need to." Amon turned around, seeing Nicholas walking towards him "I'll take you to your family." His voice was suspicious, he sounded as if he was snickering. Amon glared at Nicholas for a moment, before replying "And where are they?". "Well..." Nicholas crossed his arms, looking confident in himself "Nyx is at her room, sleeping. She's resting up after the hotsprings. Your family are doing the same. Sleeping.". "That doesn't answer my question. Where are they? Not what are they doing." Amon sounded impatient and distrusting towards Nicholas, even being suspicious. "I said, they're slee-..." Suddenly, Amon teleported infront of Nicholas, headbutting him, but Nicholas didn't flinch, resulting in the two being eye-to-eye . "Sleeping where?" It was obvious Amon won't be holding back from attacking Nicholas if he so desired. "Now now, calm down." A new voice was heard. Amon turned around, seeing an adult man, with long black hair, and a black beard and mustache, wearing an all black and white attire, walking towards him "I am Caeser Kaiser the Third, and I assure you, as the master of this guild, your family is safe.". "Liar." Amon said, walking towards Caeser "I can tell from your tone, and mannerism, and the fact you won't tell me where they goddamn are, that you're lying.". Caeser sighed, shrugging "Such a shame, I was hoping this wouldn't have to come to this." With a snap of his fingers, a magic seal appeared on the floor, transporting Caeser, Amon and Nicholas outside. "But it seems you leave me no choice.". Amon looked around, and he was surrounded by Mages, and among them, he didn't see Nyx, nor his family "What is this?! What's going on?!" Amon was basically demanding answers by this point. With another snap of his fingers, a red magic seal appeared beneath Amon, summoning red chains, binding around Amon's body, arms and legs, and constricting his movement and forcing him on his knees "I apologize, I really do. But, this is the best solution.". "How?! How is this the best solution?! And what are you even going to do?!". "It is the best solution for us, for my family. As for you, well, I hope you like being a guinea pig." Caeser said, smirking, as he gestured to another Mage behind him "I know who you are, I know you stole Gram from the weapon storage, and...I know this as well." Among the Mages, two tossed a woman towards Caeser, she was blindfolded, and her hands were tied behind her back. Caeser grabbed the woman by her head and lifted her up, removing the blindfold, revealing it to be Rhea, Amon's mother whom he forgot, looking beaten, but still as young "This is your mother, isn't she?". Amon's eyes widened in shock and horror, seeing his mother like this. Amon gritted his teeth, trying to free himself from the chains binding him "You bastards! What did you do to them?! To Lamia?! To Aph?! To Lily?!". "Azazel said something about you being one of his finest achievements, and I wish to see that for myself." Caeser said, releasing his grip from the unconscious Rhea, dropping her. Amon's left eye turned pitch black. Not even an iris or a pupil, as if a blood vein popped and covered his entire eye "You motherfucker!". "You can try and break from these chains, but they're meant to hold down even Demons. They're virtually unbreak-..." Suddenly, Caeser unsheathed his sword from within his black cape covering his body, raising it upwards, and blocking an attack from a demonic looking Amon, with broken red chains, still wrapped around his limbs. A stream of darkness erupted from Caeser's blade, pushing Amon away, as he landed a safe distance from him. The Mages surrounding them took a step back. The reason being Amon, has become a demonic being. His arms and legs were coated in the Black Blood, forming as gauntlet-like wear, with sharp claws. Black Blood was also streaming from his left eye, flowing down his neck, and leaving bloodstain marks in black on his white shirt. Broken red chains were still wrapped around his arms and legs, and even one was around his neck, like a leash. His teeth also became noticeably more canine, and his right eye's pupil became slitted, while his left remained pitch black. "I see..." Caeser said, sounding pleased "This is what he always meant in his talk about his Ultimate Demon.". "Amon...what are you...? You managed to trigger such a dangerous transformation! With your wrath and hatred alone?!" Gram said, still conscious within Amon's mind "The Black Blood reacts to your emotions...but even then...for it to have such an effect...". "Well then, Amon...what do you have to say?" Caeser said, as if tempting Amon to attack. "Grr...!" Amon stomped the ground, firmly planting his foot into it, and also shattering it, creating a small crater in the process "GWOOOOOOOH!!!" Amon instantly charged at Caeser, leaving a straight line of torn earth as he reached the Guild Master of Kaiser, ready to strike him with his claws. "Too predictable!" A magic seal appeared above Amon, as it pushed him towards the earth, as if gravity itself was forcing him down. "I should notify you, I am the master for a reason." Caeser said, revealing a strange mark, resembling three eyes, on the palm of his hand "And I won't waste time on you. Eva is waiting for her final package to be delivered." As Amon was trying to stand back up to avail, Caeser openned his palm, ready to strike Amon. "Three Realm Eyes." Caeser said, as the mark on his palm glew "Descend from your place in the Heavens. Arise from the dirt of the Earth. Awaken from the depths of the Underworld. I, whose sight radiates in all three worlds: Eyes of the Three Realms!" With the incantation spoken, Caeser delivered an open palm strike to the enraged Amon, striking him on his back. Three eyes appeared above him. One eye appeared to relatively normal, but possessed angelic attributes, six wings. The other, in the middle, was actually normal, possessing no unique traits. The third, however, had a wicked look to it, with slitted pupil and a flaming aura. All three were forged from raw power, and stared directly at Amon. "Heavenly Seal!" Caeser exclaimed, as the angelic eye closed, causing a blinding light to erupt from it. Once the light cleared, the eyes vanished, and a large white orb was floating before Caeser. Noticeably, one of the eyes on the mark of his palm was closed. "There we go." Caeser said "This is my strongest sealing ritual. Nothing can break out of it. It should drain you clean from power by the time you arrive at Eva's as well." Caeser walked away from the glowing orb, gesturing to Nicholas "Take him away, and his mother too. Eva asked for the entire family.". "Yes, Master." Nicholas said, as he walked towards the white orb, forming two large hands of pure raw energy to grab it, and another one to grab Rhea's unconscious body"I will deliver it this instant." He said, as a seal appeared beneath him, and transported him away, leaving the village, and taking Amon to his family, and Rhea along with him. "Hmph. This was enjoyable." Caeser said, as he entered the castle, not even looking back. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice